


mothers and sons (we all started somewhere)

by Garecc, Gunpowderdtim (Garecc)



Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Pre-Canon, Texting, This is before things went bad, chatfic, doc carmilla's a+ parenting, like in an actual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Garecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garecc/pseuds/Gunpowderdtim
Summary: A chatfic in which Jonny is lost and Carmilla is attempting to direct him back to the hotel.Key word there, attempting.This takes place long before Nastya was mechanized, and long before things went bad at all in general.
Relationships: Dr Carmilla & Jonny d'Ville
Series: Ready, Aim, Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799860
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	mothers and sons (we all started somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a chatfic before this.
> 
> this is a long time before things go bad between jonny and carmilla.

**Jonny**

carmilla

mom

mother

doc it's been twenty mintues

minutes*

is your phone dead

are you dead

did you leave me here

carmila

carmilla 

MOM

**Carmilla**

Yes, Jonathan?

**Jonny**

oh two hours later very nice of you to finally show up 

what the fuck were you doing

**Carmilla**

I was doing things.

And shenanigans.

**Jonny**

ominous as usual

do I get to know these shenanigans

**Carmilla**

No. :)

**Jonny**

i figured.

anywas

anyways*

im lost

**Carmilla**

Oh no

How did you get lost?

Where did you get lost??

Like lost lost or you just forgot where the hotel is?

Do you need me to come find you????

**Jonny**

doc

im fine

im just

somewhere

im somwhere

**Carmilla**

:/

Are you far?

**Jonny**

no more than maybe 10 miles

**Carmilla**

I know this area decently enough.

Where approximately are you?

What do you see?

Stores?

landmarks?

**Jonny**

there is a sign with a rat holding a piece of cake that says 

i can't read it

different language then before

**Carmilla**

Why are you there!?!

Thats nowhere near here!

**Jonny**

why do you know this sign

**Carmilla**

because I’m immortal and _very bored._

**Jonny**

ok whats the read reason

real*

**Carmilla**

It's by a nice thrift store I got a cool dress in once

The one with the flowers

And the fluffy sleeves

**Jonny**

oh that one

the one you made me fix

when you ripped it

on the chair you refused to throw out

with the sharp edge

that i said would destroy something

like 400 times

**Carmilla**

Yes that one.

Anyway

**Jonny**

youre not even going to comment on the chair

**Carmilla**

Find the street called jaywalking.

**Jonny**

what

are you joking

**Carmilla**

No Jonathan I’m not joking

**Jonny**

what’s the thrift store called

**Carmilla**

The one with the sign

**Jonny**

very descriptive of you

**Carmilla**

Thank you

**Jonny**

i was joking

**Carmilla**

I am aware.

The sign is blue and glowy. 

Might have a neon open sign

**Jonny**

very helpful

**Carmilla**

Jonny it's been a half hour did you find it

**Jonny**

no

now I’m by a sign that has some sort of deer looking thing with like

human teeth

**Carmilla**

How did you get there thats like 10 blocks the wrong way

Why are you like this

I told you to find a street by a thrift store 

Is that so hard jonatan

Jonathan*

**Jonny**

yes

where do i go

**Carmilla**

I’m on a map thing now

**Jonny**

why didnt you do that before

**Carmilla**

Turn around and walk back where you came from

Back to the rat sign

**Jonny**

ok

im bored

walking is boring

**Carmilla**

Unfortunate

**Jonny**

ok im back at the sign

**Jonny**

carmilla

**Jonny**

carmilla i am at the sign

carmilla why arnt you awning

carmilla i swear to god

mother

doctor

doc

mom

mom

carmilla

mother

**Carmilla**

Sorry.

I was getting something to drink.

Underestimated your walking speed.

**Jonny**

i hate you

**Carmilla**

No you don't

**Jonny**

fuck you

**Carmilla**

Are you facing the tree that looks like a Q

**Jonny**

no wheres that

ok

found it

why does it look like a Q

**Carmilla**

Walk that way and you should see a sign thats an upside-down clown holding a carrot

**Jonny**

why are the signs like this

why is this planet like this

**Carmilla**

I don't know

**Jonny**

ok i saw the sign

**Carmilla**

Great

turn right.

**Jonny**

at the sign?

**Carmilla**

Yes.

**Jonny**

why didn't you say that earlier

i saw the sign like 2 blocks ago

**Carmilla**

Why didn't you say that

**Jonny**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Carmilla**

Turn around

**Jonny**

can't i just turn right now

**Carmilla**

No because I'm directing you

**Jonny**

fine

ok im back at the sign

turning right

walking

theres a weird sign

**Carmilla**

Jonny if you are seeing the rabbit with a large hand holding a banana you went too far. Turn around.

**Jonny**

i fucking hate you

why didn't you tell me to stop

**Carmilla**

You're walking so much faster than normal

**Jonny**

yeah because im fucking hungry

**Carmilla**

Turn left at the dragon themed art thing then you should be at the subway

I don't know how you got here

This is so far from our hotel.

**Jonny**

idkf i got in a taxi and just said wherever

idfk*

**Carmilla**

Why would you do that

**Jonny**

i was bored

**Carmilla**

You're impossible

Can you navigate back from the subway or?

**Jonny**

yeah i probably can

thanks i guess

**Carmilla**

What do you want to eat? I ate earlier but I could order food for you

**Jonny**

surprise me

**Carmilla**

Ok!

**Jonny**

no like. Salad though. im not in a salad mood.

**Carmilla**

You haven’t been in a salad mood in a decade

You need to eat better.

**Jonny**

no i don't im immortal

not like it can kill me

**Carmilla**

I’m ordering you a well balanced meal weather you like it or not

I’m your mom

It's my job to make sure you don't just eat junk all the time

**Jonny**

not like you ever do

**Carmilla**

I am right now

**Jonny**

why

**Carmilla**

I want too

**Jonny**

fine

not gonna eat the salad though

**Carmilla**

You are

Or else

**Jonny**

or else what

**Carmilla**

You’ll see :3

**Jonny**

you can't think of anything can you

**Carmilla**

:3

**Jonny**

mom 

what does that mean

**Carmilla**

>:3C

**Jonny**

ok _fine_ ill eat it

**Carmilla**

Good choice.

**Jonny**

i wont like it

**Carmilla**

I know.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @gunpowderdtim


End file.
